


Miss You Much

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, Dom Kurt, M/M, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really missed Kurt while he was at work. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Much

**Author's Note:**

> slightestwind wrote a drabble (link at the bottom), and as I was flailing in her ask about how delicious it was, she made the throwaway comment that she would "totally read it in a more D/s context where kurt tells blaine he has to get himself off on kurt’s thigh." Then she basically fanned the flames of my desire until i couldn't keep myself from writing this delicious bit of filth.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt as soon as he walks through the door.

“Mmm, hello sweetie,” Kurt murmurs happily as Blaine nuzzles into the curve of his neck.

“Missed you so much,” Blaine whispers, breath hot against Kurt’s skin.

“Did you?”

Blaine tilts his head up, smiling when Kurt’s hand starts to pet through his curls. “So much, sir.”

Kurt’s eyes darken and he pulls at Blaine’s hair until his head tips back to expose his throat. Their lips are close now, and Kurt can see in Blaine’s eyes just how much he wants to be kissed. It’s beautiful. He leans in, lips curving wickedly when he stops just short of kissing him and murmurs, “Go kneel by the couch, and wait for me.”

Kurt drops his bag in it’s usual place by the door, toes his shoes off and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. His jacket ends up draped carefully across the back of the barstool, along with the button up he was wearing. When he walks back to the living room a shudder creeps down his spine at the sight of Blaine kneeling for him, waiting patiently with his head bowed and his hands on his thighs. Kurt thinks there’s no way this will ever get old, and the hitch of Blaine’s shoulders as he anticipates Kurt’s approach tells him Blaine feels the exact same way. Perhaps that’s one of the many reasons why they work together so well this way.

Kurt sits on the couch just next to Blaine, who is already starting to get fidgety. “You’re so eager tonight,” he comments.

Blaine just nods. “Yes, sir. I…I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he confesses, his cheeks a little pink, his voice almost shy. Kurt finds that hard to believe after all these years, after the millions of filthy, naughty things they’ve said to each other. But he can’t deny that there’s a certain appeal to Blaine’s faux-innocence. Blaine knows that, knows that it gets Kurt hot to think that he’s being a corrupting influence. He clearly has a plan, and once Kurt figures out what it is, he’s going to turn the whole thing around until he’s got Blaine so worked up that he forgets all about his little plans.

“Tell me.”

Blaine looks up at him with those beautiful eyes and Kurt wants to sink to his knees right now and kiss him breathless. But he waits—it will be so much sweeter if he waits.

Blaine takes a deep breath and murmurs, “I couldn’t stop thinking about your cock, sir.”

“What about my cock, sweetheart? Tell me what you were thinking while you were sitting behind your desk all day.”

“I want…” Blaine swallows, still looking straight into Kurt’s eyes as he says, “I want you in my mouth. I love how you taste, how you feel, want your come all over me.”

It takes everything Kurt has not to moan aloud at the thought. He can see it easily—they’ve done it a million times before, in this very spot. He wants to spread his legs, take his cock out, order Blaine to  _take it,_ but Kurt’s not going to play into Blaine’s hands so easily. “That’s what I thought,” he says softly.

Blaine lick his lips. “Please sir, please, let me suck your cock.”

“You beg so prettily,” Kurt says quietly, almost to himself. “You always do. Such a slut.”

 

Blaine moans quietly at that. “Yes, yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Blaine’s eyes flutter shut. “I’m…i’m a slut for it. Your cock, I need it,  _please,”_ he whines.

Kurt’s stomach draws up tight at the sheer desperation in Blaine’s voice, the way he’s unconsciously leaning forward, the way his hands are clutching tight against his pants. Blaine wants it  _so_ bad, and Kurt almost feels bad that he’s going to deny him later. But for now he says, “You can touch me.”

“Thank you,” Blaine sighs gratefully, shifting so that he’s in front of Kurt on his knees. His hands curl around Kurt’s calves, sliding upwards until his palms flatten against the tops of Kurt’s knees. “Can I?” Blaine asks.

“Greedy.” But Kurt nods his assent anyway, every inch of his skin tingling as Blaine’s hands smooth up his thighs and around his waist. He lays his cheek against Kurt’s thigh. “Let me make you feel good,” he begs.

Kurt spreads his legs, letting Blaine fall gratefully between them, letting Blaine think that he’s about to get what he wants. He almost wants to give it to him, because the way that Blaine just buries his face at Kurt’s crotch, whining quietly as he nuzzles there is so unbearably  _hot._ “You want it bad, don’t you darling?” he breathes out, his fingers playing with Blaine’s curls.

“Yes, so bad,” Blaine echoes, starting to kiss the outline of Kurt’s hardening cock through his pants. Even through the layers, it makes Kurt wild with want.

Kurt yanks, pulling Blaine up so that they are looking at one another. “Then you’ve got to earn it.”

Blaine whimpers. “How?”

“Strip down to your underwear,” Kurt commands, his voice sharp. “Do it quickly.”

Blaine stands before him in dark blue boxer briefs, his cock a hard, obvious outline along the front of him.

“Gorgeous,” Kurt breathes. He crooks his finger, a small smile curving his lips. “Come here, Blaine.”

Blaine comes to him, and Kurt wraps his fingers around Blaine’s tiny waist, kissing at his torso, biting, sucking, leaving marks as Blaine moans quietly. “Down,” Kurt orders. “Straddle my thigh.”

Blaine makes a little questioning noise, but does as he’s told. He always does. Kurt loves how obedient he is, that he lets Kurt do this to him. Kurt runs his hands up and down Blaine’s back, letting his nails drag a little. “You want my cock, baby?”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes. “I’ll do anything, please, just, just let me suck you off, Sir.”

Kurt leans back into the couch cushions. “I’m going to fuck your mouth…” He watches as Blaine’s eyes light up with excitement, and chuckles a little. “After you make yourself come for me.”

Blaine bites his lip, but reaches for his cock. Kurt bats his hand away and Blaine makes a little noise of confusion. “How…?” he asks.

Kurt grabs his hips and pulls him down and forward, and Blaine quickly gets the idea as his cock brushes against Kurt’s thigh. He grabs lightly onto Kurt’s shoulders, spreading his thighs so he can go down further, get more contact as he starts to grind his dick down on Kurt’s leg. “Mmm, that’s it honey, make yourself feel good,” Kurt purrs.

Blaine bites back a  moan and Kurt pinches his thighs. “None of that. Let me hear you, let me hear how hot this gets you.”

Blaine starts to whimper as his hips work faster, letting out a sharp cry when Kurt’s hands dig into his ass, making him move faster.

“Kurt, s-sir, feels so good,” Blaine gasps out.

“So sexy,” Kurt breathes. “Wish you could see yourself sweetheart. You look _filthy.”_

Blaine falls forward, his hands clasping around Kurt’s neck as he leans in for a hot, wet kiss that leaves them both breathless. “Kurt…”

“Come on baby, get yourself off,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s cheek.  “Let me see you come.”

Blaine thrusts down harder now, the stream of whines and moans never ceasing. “Almost there,” he gasps, his lips wet and hot on Kurt’s neck. “Please, sir, may I come?”

 

Kurt squeezes hard on Blaine’s ass, then slides his hands up to Blaine’s shoulders, pushing him back a little so that he can see Blaine’s face. That’s the point of this after all—there’s nothing sexier than Blaine’s face when he gives into pleasure, the gasping red ‘O’ of his mouth, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his head tips back to expose his throat. “Come,” Kurt says, digging his nails into Blaine’s shoulders. “ _Now_.”

Blaine shudders, his hips faltering in their rhythm as his thighs squeeze around Kurt’s leg and he shakes above him, moaning as he falls apart.

It’s beautiful.

Blaine is a limp, spineless mess when it’s over, collapsing into Kurt’s warm, loving embrace. Kurt lets Blaine lie there for a moment, rubbing soothingly at his back. “Such a good boy for me,” he whispers. “You’re so gorgeous when you come for me like that.” He can feel Blaine’s answering smile against his skin. Kurt reaches down and dips his fingers into Blaine’s come soaked underwear, making sure to coat his fingers with Blaine’s release. He brings his hand up to Blaine’s lips, and Blaine sucks at them eagerly. “That’s what you really want, isn’t it sweetheart?”

Blaine nods, eyes warm and lazy as he proceeds to lick and suck each of Kurt’s fingers until they’re clean. Kurt’s stomach tightens as he imagines that hot mouth around his cock, and he begins to feel a little impatient. “Get up. Take your underwear off.” Normally, he might let Blaine sit in the mess of his cooling come until he gets Kurt off, but today he decides to be lenient. He allows Blaine to clean himself off a little then growls, “Knees.”

Blaines sinks down to his knees immediately. Kurt grins as he unbuckles his belt and slides his pants and underwear down to his ankles, where Blaine quickly pulls them off. “Make it good,” Kurt says lazily, although they both know that Kurt is just as eager for this as Blaine is.

Blaine leans in, kissing along Kurt thighs until he reaches his balls, which he mouths at eagerly. “Thank you, sir” he whispers, running his hands teasingly up Kurt’s legs as he kisses up the side of Kurt’s cock until he reaches the head. One of his hands grips the base of Kurt’s cock and he brings the head of it to his lips, lapping gently at the slit. Kurt’s hands fly up to Blaine’s shoulders, his nails making red half-moons there that will last for days.

“Fuck baby, don’t tease. Put it in your mouth.”

Blaine sinks down immediately, taking as much of Kurt’s cock into his mouth as he can, tongue running along the underside as he begins to bob up and down, sucking as he goes. Blaine sucks him slowly, taking his time, almost seeming to get lost in the experience as he makes Kurt feel so good he almost forgets that he’s the one in control. This is  _heaven,_ and a huge part of him wants to just lay back and let Blaine have his way with him. But that just won’t do—Kurt has plans.  One of his hands fists in Blaine’s hair and tugs. “I know you can take more than that sweetheart.” He pushes Blaine’s head down and Blaine just  _lets_ him, relaxing his throat and taking Kurt all the way in until his nose is pressed into the soft skin of Kurt’s belly. Kurt pulls back, just enough to let Blaine draw in a breath and pushes his cock all the way back in. Blaine moans happily, swallowing and sucking as Kurt buries himself in the tightness of his throat.

“Shit,baby,” Kurt groans, his thighs trying to close around Blaine’s shoulders reflexively. He brings his legs up, soles of his feet pressing against Blaine’s back as he slides down the couch and lets his thighs press against the sides of Blaine’s face. He doesn’t even have to grab Blaine’s hair to fuck him now and Kurt puts his hands to better use. One clutches at his hair while the other starts to flick at one of his nipples. He starts to thrust into Blaine’s mouth harder and faster and Blaine moves with him, sucking eagerly, letting Kurt have him however he wants.

When Kurt gets close, he thrusts in particularly deep, shutting his thighs around Blaine’s head so that he’s stuck there. Blaine looks up at him with watery, grateful eyes as Kurt’s hands begin to shakily play with Blaine’s hair. “God you’re sexy,” Kurt pants. “Just fucking taking it for me, such a good fucking boy…”

Blaine’s hands reach up around the back of Kurt’s thighs, holding him close as his throat starts to clamp down on Kurt’s cock, trying so hard to draw in a breath. Kurt knows Blaine’s lungs must be starting to burn a little and it turns him on so much to know that Blaine is just letting him do this, letting him cut off his airway solely for Kurt’s pleasure. When tears start to form at the corners of Blaine’s eyes and he squirms, Kurt knows that Blaine is nearly at his limit. And still, he holds tight to the back of Kurt’s thighs, trying to take him deeper, suck harder, even though he’s almost out of air. It’s that thought that drives him over the edge.

“ _Fuck_!” Kurt cries out, dropping his legs and pulling Blaine off his cock. “Open your mouth,” he growls. Blaine obeys quickly, mouth falling open just in time for the first splashes of Kurt’s come across his lips. Kurt jerks himself hard, striping Blaine’s face and mouth with come. When he finally stops coming, Kurt takes a proper look at his boy and almost wishes he could get hard again. Blaine is _stunning_ with Kurt’s come on his face, eyes closed and a blissful little smile gracing his lips.

“You love that, don’t you honey? Love feeling my come dripping down your pretty little face.”

Blaine nods, mouth still gaping open. He knows better than to swallow before he’s told.

Kurt drags his fingers through the lines of come starting to run down towards Blaine’s cheek, feeding them to Blaine, who keeps his mouth open until most of it is gone. Kurt tips Blaine’s chin up with one finger and leans down to kiss him. The kiss gets messy as they each chase the taste of Kurt’s come in each other’s mouths. When they finally pull away, both of them have come on their lips.

“I think,” Blaine pants, “that you’ve got something on your chin.” He grins devilishly before leaning in and licking a stray bit of come off of Kurt’s chin. He starts to lick around Kurt’s mouth and across his lips and Kurt just rolls his eyes.

Kurt giggles and pushes Blaine back a little. “You’re so ridiculous.”

Blaine smiles up at him and Kurt stands, giving Blaine a hand up. Kurt laces his arms around Blaine’s neck and smiles. “So, I’m quite convinced that you did indeed miss me while I was gone.”

Blaine’s about to reply, but then Kurt’s stomach grumbles rather loudly.

“You wouldn’t have happened to make dinner while you were waiting for me to get home, would you?” Kurt says hopefully.

Now its Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’m not a  _house husband_ for heaven’s sake.”

Kurt bites his lip and a pink flush colors his cheeks. “Well…”

“I bet you’d like that,” Blaine murmurs, his voice hot and low. “A  sweet little house husband waiting for you to get home everyday, a perfectly clean house, a hot dinner on the table, sex whenever and wherever you wanted…”

Kurt shudders. “I can’t say I’ve never thought about it,” he admits.

Blaine giggles. “Well, the closest I’m gonna get to serving you a hot dinner tonight is being the one to call in the order. So what’ll it be? Chinese, Italian or Indian?”

 

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the drabble that inspired it all: http://slightestwind.tumblr.com/post/49465841026


End file.
